Number Zero
by TheJacksKnight
Summary: There's a new student at the DWMA and what is with all the talk about sneezing. Can the new student fit in and what is his hidden secret.
1. Snowman's Land

**Okay so this is a Re-uplode from an account call The Animated Ninjaz lots of people like this story so I'm continuing it and for any new readers I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zac Minus was scared he had no idea where he was or where to go. The DWMA Death Weapon Mister Academy was bigger than he thought. All the hall ways looked the same and no one seemed like they wanted to help him. Zac's parents sent him here because he couldn't fit in anywhere else well he still doesn't so far.

"Excuse me can you help me find class Crescent Moon?" he asked anybody walking by but got no answers just weird stares. Zac did stand out a bit what with the lime green beanie, light and dark blue snow coat, and white skinny leg jeans.

"Can anybody help me?" he mumbled.

"HEY BIG SIS THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE A SNOWMAN!" a blond girl yelled out across the hallway.

"What?" Zac stuttered.

"Patti you don't need to yell I'm standing right next to you and that was rude" a taller girl said.

"Oh hehe, Sorry snowman guy!" She shouted waving to him.

"Um well that's all right" Zac said awkwardly.

"Hey did you say that you were looking for class Crescent Moon?" the tall dusty blond girl asked.

"Um yeah I am, do you know where it is?" Zac asked.

"Yeah where on our way there now" she replied.

"YAY! You can follow us" Patti giggled grabbing his arm and pulling down the hallways. Zac didn't even know where he was going.

"Hey are you new here?" the tall asked him as he was being dragged down the hallway.

"Um yeah, it's my first day my names Zac" he replied.

"Newbie huh well I'm Liz and that is Patti" Liz explained.

"Haha snowman, snowman" Patti kept repeating.

"Um..." was all Zac could muster.

"WHERE HERE!" Patti yelled opening the huge black doors. The whole class turned to Liz, Patti and Zac.

"And late" a man with silver hair and white lab coat said.

"Sorry professor Stein we were showing a new student around" Liz verified.

"New student?" the professor asked.

"Yeah he looks like a snowman" Patti giggled pushing Zac towards the teacher until they were face to face.

"Hmmm... you do look like one... may I dissect you?" the creepy man asked and all Zac did was hide behind Patti while she was laughing her head off.

"Professor maybe we should get on with the lesson?" a girl in piggy tails called out. Zac was still cowering behind Patti as her and Liz made their way to their seats. Both of them sat next to a guy wearing a suit with black hair with three white stripes through it.

"You can sit with us if you want" Liz said.

"Err um thanks" Zac muttered.

"Well let's get on with the lesson" the teacher announced turning around and writing something on the board. The boy with the suit turned to Zac and looked him over.

"Disgusting" he mumbled crossing his hand under his chin.

"Excuse me?" Zac mustered.

"Your hair, it covers one of your eyes but not the other and you hat is leaning to one side more than the other" he explained with his eyes closed and hands still folded.

"Wait, what?" was all Zac could say.

"Your jeans are also stitched up one side, your jacket is two different colours on each side, that scarf only hangs off of one of your shoulders and your t-shirt has an un-symmetrical pattern to it" he continued.

"What really?" Zac said looking down at his clothes and picking at his scarf.

"Hey Kid turn it down it's his first day" another kid said from the seats behind. Zac turned to see who it was but all he saw was a pair of shoes.

"It's not my fault he has no respect for symmetry" Kid said bluntly.

"Well he is kind 'a funny looking" the boy from behind said perching down now showing his face.

"Black Star be careful you might fall" a girl said sitting next to the guy with long black hair.

"No worries Tsubaki I'm the mighty Black Star there's no way-" then he fell from his seat face first on to the floor next to Zac.

"Is he okay?" Zac asked.

"He'll be fine" Kid reassured.

"HEY WHO KICKED ME, SOUL I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Black Star fumed pointing at a kid with white hair leaning to one side.

"Tch you fell on your own account I did nothing" he yawned as if he just woke up.

"NOWAY YOU KICKED" Black Star was interrupted by the scalpel thrown and passing right through his blue hair and into the desk behind. They all turned around to see professor Stein glaring at them. They then all returned to their seats and went on with the lesson.

As the lesson ended and they were all walking out Kid turned to Zac and pulled off his hat and placed it on more symmetrically.

"At least now you're a bit more presentable" and then he walked off.

"What?" Zac studded.

"Don't worry he does that to most people be happy he didn't cut your hair" Liz said walking past to join Kid and Patti.

"Hey your new right" Black Star said pouncing on Zac's back.

"Um yeah" Zac muttered.

"Cool are you a weapon or mister?" Black Star continued.

"I'm a-" Zac was then cut off by Tsubaki.

"Now Black Star your scaring him" she said.

"No way who could be scared of the mighty Black Star, I'm the nicest person around" Black Star said sticking his thumb up at himself.

"Just last week you said all should fear you" Soul interrupted just leaving the classroom with the girl in piggy tails.

"SHUT UP SOUL!" Black Star fumed.

"Well if you didn't go scaring people" Soul started.

"I'M NOT SCARING HIM IF ANYONE YOU SCARE HIM!" Black Star yelled in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Soul yelled back.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Black Star shouted back as the girl with the piggy tails fiddled with her book in her arms.

"Um Black Star maybe we should leave?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"NO WAY IF SOUL WANT'S A FIGHT HE GET'S ONE!" Black Star yelled.

"WHAT YOU WANN'A GO!" Soul continued.

"Maka...CHOP!" was yelled as the girl with piggy tails smashed the book down on Soul and Black Star's head knocking them out.

"I guess we should be going now bye" Tsubaki waved goodbye dragging Black Star behind her.

"What just happened?" Zac questioned still in the same spot as he was before.

"Hehe nothing to worry about, I'm Maka by the way, well see you tomorrow" she said before walking off with Soul being dragged behind her.

"So you the new student Lord Death was talking about" Professor Stein said standing in the door way. Zac fell to the ground from being scared by the man.

"I wanna go home" Zac whined with his face in the floor.

"Stein what did you do to this student?" a red haired man walked up and questioned.

"Oh hey Spirit" Stein greeted sitting on his chair backwards.

"Never mind, hey kid are you Zac umm Minus?" Spirit asked.

"Umm yeah" Zac said looking up from the ground.

"Come with me, Lord Death would like to see you" Spirit said helping the kid up.

"Errr okay" Zac muttered as he followed the red haired man wearing a suit.

"So how was your first day?" Spirit asked turning his head to the side.

"It was okay" Zac replied. Zac never really liked talking to people he would rather just stand in the background and listen to other people talk. One thing that made him out of place in his home town was that he only learned to speak when he was ten but after that he learnt words really fast. From not being able to speak till he was ten he was bullied a lot and so he had no friends. Zac's parents thought it would be a good idea to send him here so he could get a fresh start.

"Here we are" Spirit said as he opened this black door with white lines all over it. Inside was a pathway with huge red arches towering over and another door on the far side.

"What is this place?" Zac whispered.

"Just down there is the Death Room where you can find Lord Death" Spirit said walking the other way.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zac panicked.

"I have somewhere else to be you can go on by yourself" he waved as he left the walkway.

"Um okay" Zac twitched as he proceeded down the path. As he got to the other set of doors he stopped and took a breath. As he went through the doors he saw the Death Room. The walls where blue and had clouds moving across them and it was like a grave yard all around. The path continued on towards a mirror on the far side.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Zac said waiting for a response.

"Hello, hello, hello and who do we have here?" A black figure said in a playful voice towering over Zac.

"ARRRRRR!" Zac yelled as her fell to the ground quivering with his head in his hands.

"Oh my" the figure said standing back.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home" Zac whined.

"Opps my bad" the figure exclaimed.

"HAY BIG SIS LOOK IT'S THE SNOWMAN!" a voice yelled out.

"Patti you don't need to yell I'm standing right next to you" Liz said rubbing her ears.

"I'm sorry father I didn't know you had company" Kid said standing right in the middle of the two twins.

"That's all right Kiddo" The figure said bouncing over to the boy.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Zac muttered still quivering on the ground.

"Hey is he okay Lord Death?" Liz asked walking up to Zac and patting him on the shoulder.

"Well..." Lord Death said tilting his head to the side as Kid walked up to Zac as well as Patti.

"We were never properly introduced I'm Death The Kid two my right is Patti-"

"Yay!" Patti yelled out as she threw her hand up.

"Yes Patti, Liz and my father Lord Death" Kid said placing a hand out to help Zac up.

"Umm yes, Zac Minus" Zac introduced himself taking Kid's hand and standing up.

"Oh so your Zac Minus you're the new student staying here" Lord Death said towering over everyone and Zac started shaking again.

"Father maybe it's best if you stay back" Kid said pushing Lord Death over to the side.

"Okey dokey" he replied.

"So what is your business here" Kid asked facing Zac.

"Umm well the man with the red hair told me to come here" Zac explained.

"Father do you know about this?" Kid asked his father who was currently sitting down and drinking some coffee.

"Where did he get that from?" Zac whispered to himself.

"Yeah yeah, Marie was suppose to be here to show him to his room" Lord Death said bouncing up and down.

"Well where is she?" Kid asked when the doors opened and as on queue Marie came rushing in.

"Hehe sorry for being late I got a bit tied up" she apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"You got lost didn't you" Liz spoke up.

"Yeah" Marie said flopping over.

"Ahh Marie would you see to it that Zac here get's to his room safely and without getting lost" Lord Death said bringing out his hands and slapping them together.

"Yeah sure I can do that" she said with a smile. "Follow me" she said sweetly to Zac.

"Umm okay" Zac said walking after her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Liz asked as Zac and Marie left.

"He's in the DWMA what can go wrong" Lord Death added.

"Father where is his room?" Kid asked.

"Why, in the dungeon next to Crona's room" Lord Death continued.

"Oh no" Liz fame palmed while Patti clapped her hands and Kid just stood there. This was going to be 'fun'.

Zac was walking behind Marie as they descended down a hallway and down some stairs. Zac didn't really like this place it was a bit too dark and creepy from his liking.

"Now we go this way, or was it that way…..no, I'm sure this way…..but I fell like going that way" Marie said walking down the twisted hallway pointing in all directions.

"Um excuse me but are we lost?" Zac asked pulling on Marie's arm.

"Yeah" she sighed looking down.

"What happens now?" Zac murmured. Marie was thinking hard until something grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey what are you guys doing down here?" It asked but Zac or Marie didn't hear them over each other's screaming.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home" Zac repeated curled up on the ground.

"Sid! You scared us" Marie told him.

"Oh sorry, but what are you doing down here?" Sid asked.

"Why is that guy purple and what's with his eyes?" Zac murmured rocking backwards and forwards.

"Hey is that kid alright?" Sid asked.

"He's fine" Marie said waving him off.

"I wanna go home" Zac cried.

"Well anyway me and Zac need to be going, bye Sid" Marie said helping Zac up and walking off.

"If you're looking for Crona's room it's the other way" Sid pointed out.

"Thanks" Marie said turning around and going the other way.

"No problem" Sid said getting on with his own business.

"Who's Crona?" Zac asked Marie.

"He's another student who goes to this school he's also in your class"

"What does he look like?"

"Well he is a very nice boy, a bit on the shy side I think you to would get along"

"That wasn't telling me what he looked like" Zac muttered so she didn't hear.

"And now where here" Marie verified standing in front of a door. "Now here is your room and next door is Crona's" She said opening the door. All that was in the room was a bed and chest of draws in the far corner.

"Errr okay" Zac said entering the room.

"Well okay" Marie said then slammed the door shut making Zac jump.

"Fun" Zac said then walked over to his bed and just sat on the edge. There didn't seem much to do or that he wanted to do. Today had been hectic then there was knock at the door.

"Hello is anybody in here" a weak voice asked opening the door. Zac looked at the door to see a pink haired boy standing there with a bag. "One of the professors told me to give to you" he said holding out the bag.

"Thanks, umm are you Crona?" Zac asked getting up and taking the bag.

"Yeah" he said nodding.

"Ugh well I'm Zac" Zac replied dropping the bag on the floor."Oops"

"What a weakling" Crona said.

"Excuses me?" Zac said picking up is bag.

"Oh no I'm sorry that wasn't me that was Ragnarok" Crona panicked.

"Ragnarok?" Zac questioned.

"Yeah me!" a squeaky voice announced itself. Then this little black thing with a white cross on its face appeared on Crona's head.

"What is" Zac tried to speak falling backwards.

"What the hell are you supposed to be" Ragnarok spat.

"Ragnarok please be kind" Crona pleaded.

"Hmnph...weak" Ragnarok said turning his head and folding his arms.

"Errr I'll leave now, sorry" Crona said before leaving the room and closing the door.

"I wanna go home" Zac whined getting up and placing the bag on his bed. He opened it up and went through the stuff in it. There was a extra jacket, hair brush, note pad and pen, a bag of cookies and a letter. Zac opened the letter and it read.

_Dear Zac_ _I'm sorry you had to leave. Me and your father hope the DWMA will help you with working out your powers. Make sure to make plenty of friends and don't stay copped up inside. Libby baked you some cookies as a present and wanted to make sure you get stronger. Please don't be guilty about what happened and be scared to get some help._ _Love Mum, Dad and Libby_

Zac read the letter carefully with sadness in his eyes. Zac decided to write a letter back so he grabbed the note paper and pen and began to write back.

_Mum, Dad and Libby _ _It may only be my first day but I don't like it here. I get lost down every hallway and as I was going to class I meet these two girls one was very nice to me but the other won't stop calling me 'Snowman' and yells it out every time she sees me. In class the professor asked me if he could dissect me. This one kid told me I was 'un-symmetrical' and was correcting the way I wore my clothes. There is one guy with blue hair who scares me quite a bit and doesn't know about personal space. There was other kids there too and the man who owns the place Lord Death all most made me wet my pants right there and then. My room is in the dungeons and next's to this other boy's room and mum he had something that comes out of his back and makes fun of me. I might 'fit in' here but I don't like it and Libby thank you for the cookies you'll be a great chief one day. And today I didn't sneeze once._ _Your son Zac_


	2. Sneezes

The next morning Zac was woken up by a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Zac called out then noticed that he had fallen asleep in his clothes while eating the food his little sister baked for him.

"Um it's just me, class starts soon and I wondered if you need help finding it not that you'll get lost or anything but well since your new and when I was new I got lost a bit and all" Crona said standing beside the door fidgeting.

"Yeah that'll be fine I do get lost quite a bit" Zac replied getting up and walking to the door and closing it behind him.

"You're in class Crescent Moon right?" Crona asked.

"Yeah"

"Me too, oh and I'm sorry about Ragnarok yesterday he does that quite often"

"That's okay I shouldn't be one to judge apparently I'm a snowman to err I think her name was Patti?"

"That's all right she's actually very nice"

"She's quite childish"

"I guess so" Crona mumbled.

"Crona!" someone yelled out.

"Oh Maka your here"

"Crona and oh you're the new student aren't you?" Maka asked Zac.

"Yeah I'm Zac we meet after class yesterday"

"That's right" she said stepping forward.

"Maka why are you here?" Crona asked.

"Yeah Crona today just to tell you me and the others have an extra class out of Death City"

"Were to?"

"London" she smiled.

"Umm okay so when are you leaving?"

"Right now actually so I fought I should tell you"

"Thanks Maka I'll be fine"

"Okay I'm off then, bye Crona, bye Zac" she waved before running off.

"We should get to class now" Crona said walking down the hallway and Zac following behind him.

"She's scary"

"Who Maka?"

"Yeah yesterday two kids were getting into a fight and she took them out with a book" Zac said shaking.

"That would of been Soul and Black Star, it happens quite a bit"

"Black Star... the one with blue hair?"

"That's him"

"So Soul is the one who look's half asleep, Tsubaki is the worried tall one, Patti is the childish one, Liz is the nice one and I think he said his name was Death The Kid?"

"Most people just call him Kid"

"Err okay" Zac said. The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the class room door.

"Arr Zac since no one said they'll be here today would you sit with me in class?" Crona asked weakly.

"Yeah sure I don't really know anybody else" Zac replied. Crona and Zac entered the classroom most students were just bunched around each other talking. Crona and Zac walked up the stairs and sat at the back of the class. In about five minutes Professor Stein showed up on his wheelie chair. The chair was spinning around in circles as he entered the class room. The chair finally stopped spinning and the professor started to write on the board.

"Okay class today we will be studying-" The professor was cut off by a boy flying right through the classroom doors. He landed on the floor in the middle of the class room.

"I'm here" he said putting his hand up in the air with his face flat on the ground. All the class started to crack up in laughter.

"Who's that kid?" Zac asked Crona who was silent.

"I don't know?" Crona said.

"That's Hiro he's a mister and partially the only person who doesn't have a weapon partner, how pathetic" A kid in front of them answered.

"Hiro the Zero!" they all started chanting.

"That'll be enough" Stein announced to the class.

"Sorry for being late professor I got held up" Hiro said getting up.

"Humph just go get a seat, now today's lesson will be about" Stein continued on. Hiro went to find a seat in the front row. The lesson went on without any problems. It was quite a boring lesson they wrote down stuff and half of the students looked as if they had fallen asleep.

"And that's the end of today's lesson, oh Hiro and Zac I wanted to talk to you after everyone has left" Professor Stein said as he started to pack up. Everyone left the classroom except Zac and Hiro who went to the front desk.

"Do you want me to wait for you outside?" Crona asked.

"No I think I'll be fine, I'll fine my way back to our rooms" Zac replied walking down to the front.

"Professor Stein could you make this quick I need to pick up stuff at the store for some other kids" Hiro said.

"Now Hiro you have only ever had one weapon partner and Zac you only just started here yesterday and looked into you file and it seems you two have quite a bit in common so it might be for the best if you two become a team" Stein explained.

"Really this kid?" Hiro said looking right at Zac.

"Professor do you really think it's the best idea?" Zac asked.

"You both hate sneezing right?"

"Right" the both said in union and just looked at each other.

"There you go" Stein said before leaving.

"I think will get in all right ugh Zac is it?" Hiro asked.

"Umm yeah so you hate sneezing too?"

"Can't stand it I once had this partner Excalibur the Holy Sword one of the most powerful weapons of all time but the sneezing I just couldn't stand the sneezing" Hiro explained.

"Well it's not that I despise other people sneezing it's just me, I have a slight problem behind it" Zac said.

"Well I'll help you get through it I know the best methods to contain a sneeze" Hiro stuck his thumb up.

"Wait what you'd really help me?"

"Well yeah were partners now aren't we"

"Yeah"

"Well see ya tomorrow I still need to go shopping" Hiro said before leaving.

"Okay" Zac replied. Zac left as well walking the hallways turning left and right. "Maybe I should have told Crona to wait, this is hopeless" Zac complained.

"Hello Zac" Marie popped up.

"Oh it's you again"

"Are you doing okay in class?" Marie asked.

"Yes its fine" Zac trailed off.

"So what do you think of Crona?"

"Well he's okay but last night I think its name was Ragnarok was a being mean to me"

"I'm sure he'll get used to you over time"

"By the way umm well which way is it to the dungeon" Zac said meekly.

"It's that way… or was it that way possibly that way" she said looking around.

"That way" A man walking past corrected her pointing the opposite way.

"There you go" she said as if she had got it right in first place.

"Yeah thanks" Zac said walking away towards the dungeon. As he was walking people stared and started whispering. Zac started to walk faster when something didn't feel right. A tingle started in his nose.

"Oh no, please not now" Zac panicked picking up the pace. Now everyone was looking at him as he ran down the hallways with his hand covering his mouth. He almost tripped as he ran down the stairs to the dungeon and kept running. He turned any way he could when he ran right into someone.

"Ouch" Crona said fumbling backward "Err Zac are you okay?" Crona asked. Zac just stood there he went to talk back to Crona but it was too late and Zac sneezed. As the sneeze continued jagged ice spears shot out from Zac's arms and into Crona's stomach. Crona's black blood soaked the top of the spears as they froze over.

"Crona are you okay" Zac said with a shaken voice as his head faced the ground.

"Yes" Crona replied back.

"That's good" Zac said lifting his head and tears rolled down his eyes. As the tears rolled down they started to freeze over just like Crona's blood did.


	3. Eat it

Zac's face was getting cold. He was shaking. He didn't know if the shock of stabbing another person got to him or the fact that this person had black blood.

"Zac what is happening?" Crona stared wide eyed.

"I just want to go home" Zac sniffled. The ice blades started to melt away and Crona stepped backwards.

"So this kid has got some fight in him after all" Ragnarok applauded appearing out of Crona's back and resting on his head.

"I wanna go home" Zac sobbed as he ran into his room slamming the door behind him.

"What just happened?" Crona asked again.

"I think you scared him" Ragnarok blurted out.

"Maybe we should tell someone" Crona suggested.

"Come on he'll be fine, now let's go get some food I'm starving" Ragnarok said impatiently as he punched Crona in the head a couple of times.

"Ouch Ragnarok I still think we should help him" Crona protested.

"Fine lets go, pft Crona your too nice"

"That's fine" Crona said walking away to fine some help. Zac was curled up on his bed with a pen and paper writing a letter to his parents.

_Mom, Dad_

_It happened again I stabbed someone they don't seemed hurt but I know it will happen again and they won't be so lucky please I need to go home._

_Zac_

He wrote putting the pen and paper down.

"I need to get out of here" he whimpered getting up. Zac packed his bag and ran out of his room. This time he knew how to get out of the dungeon and ran through the hallways of the school. The school was empty so there was no chance that he would run into anyone. As Zac ran out side he looked left and right deciding which way to go. Zac took off to the left running down alleyways and side streets.

"Yum, yum" was slightly whispered from the roof tops. Zac stopped in his tracks.

"wh-who's there?" he stuttered.

"Yum yum in my tum tum" it continued.

"Leave me alone!" Zac yelled up onto the sky.

"Yummy" It said as a person jumped down into the alleyway right next to Zac. It had pointed ears and was skinny as hell. It's eyes were pure white and crouched down near the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zac screamed running farer down the alley. Zac was running out of breath as the thing was catching up. The sky was getting dark and the sun kept jolting it's self awake as it laughed with blood dripping down from it's mouth.

"YUMMY!" it grumbled jumping off of the walls. Zac turned out of the alley and into the open. Nobody was around and the thing was nowhere to be seen as well.

"Hello, where is everybody, please someone help me!" he shouted as panic rung throughout his voice. Zac stood there turning around in circles as sweat dripped down from his forehead.

"Yum, yum gonna run, run?" the creature whispered appearing from the shadows. It stood a few meters away and began circling Zac waiting of an opening.

"Please don't" Zac whimpered backing away. Then the creature leaped towards Zac. Right before it reached Zac an apple hit the side of its face. The creature stopped and slowly looked to its side. Standing across the way was Hiro holding a bag filled with groceries.

"Hiro?" Zac said with hope in his voice. The creature then took off towards Hiro.

"I so didn't think this through!" Hiro yelled as he sprinted away.

"Yum, yum, yum, yum" the creature repeated as it chased Hiro. Hiro ran to a wall jumping onto it and pushing off of it delivering a kick to the thing's face. Hiro landed on the ground and sprinted off again as the thing gained its composure.

"Run run RUN!" Hiro yelled as he grabbed Zac's arm and pulled him into a sprint.

"What is that thing?" Zac asked running alongside of Hiro.

"You mean you go the DWMA and don't know what that thing is?"

"It's only my second day" Zac answered.

"Well it's a kishin they eat peoples souls"

"Their souls?"

"Yes now keep running" Hiro cut of the conversation looking back. The kishin was catching up. Zac and Hiro jumped down some stairs and kept running when Zac got a felling.

"NO!" Zac yelled as he covered his face and stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Hiro stopped and turned around. The kishin was right behind Zac and opened its mouth to take a bite out of him when Zac sneezed. Ice needles darted out of Zac's arms pelting themselves into the kishin's head. Hiro watched on and the kishin's body started to twist and dismember it's self before disappearing into the night. Left in its place a glowing red sphere floating in the air.

"Ugh Zac how did you?" Hiro stammered.

"I really do hate sneezing" Zac said as the ice melted away.

"And I think I do even more now"

"What's that red floating thing" Zac asked turning around.

"It's the kishin soul, you're supposed to eat it" Hiro pointed out.

"What I'm not going to eat that" Zac panicked.

"Well then keep it for later of when you get hungry or something"

"I doubt it" Zac said grabbing the soul and placing it in his pocket.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Hiro asked.

"I was um… well…." Zac started.

"ZAC! HIRO!" Someone yelled out. Zac and Hiro both turned to see Marie and Stein running towards them.

"Professor Stein, Miss Marie why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"Zac we heard from Crona and we were worried about you running off" Marie explained as Professor Stein looked uneasy.

"Well were fine" Hiro commented.

"Professor is everything all right?" Zac asked.

"Hmmm you two are lucky a three classed kishin has been said to be lurking around here at night, Zac maybe we should head back to the DWMA" Stein explained.

"Um well Pro-" Zac started to say when Hiro clasped his hand over Zac's mouth.

"Yeah your right well I better be going home now" Hiro said with an awkward smile.

"Well, be careful" Marie added.

"I will be" Hiro said running off to his home.

"Let's go Zac, Marie" Stein said walking off.

"But I….I don't want to" Zac stuttered staying glued to the ground. Stein stoped in his tracks and turned around.

"Zac it's going to be okay, Crona told us everything he's all right and doesn't blame you" Marie reassured.

"But it will happen again I have no control over it"

"And were here to help" Marie said grabbing Zac's hand. Zac had a quick think over of all the events that had happened tonight. Zac had to choose to either stay with the DWMA and try to fix his problem or just disappear so no one will ever get hurt again.

"Zac did you know that Hiro was one soul away from turning one of his perverse weapons into a death scythe" Stein said interrupting Zac's thoughts.

"He did what?" Zac asked wounding if he herd right.

"Hiro had a weapon other than Excalibur a boy named Kane" Stein continued "Even though back then he wasn't known by being 'Hiro' he was known as White Hood because he had a white hood covering his face and no one would really ask for his real name"

"What happened?"

"On one mission where they had to get a witches soul Hiro was targeted for a direct hit but Kane intercepted it taking the full blast of a witch's fury taking his life" Stein said without flinching. Zac was dumfounded.

"He could really use a friend" Marie added in. Zac had made up his mind that he would stay at the DWMA.

Marie, Stein and Zac all walked back to the academy safe and sound. As Zac was walking back to his room he ran into Crona.

"Zac you're alright" Crona said walking up to him.

"Crona I'm sorry I just…it was that well I couldn't help it" Zac sutured.

"Oh its fine I know you didn't mean it" he replied with a smile.

"Pff it was nothing, as if you could hurt us" Ragnarok said popping out of Crona's back and resting on his head.

"I still am very sorry" Zac apologized.

"You're not sorry" Ragnarok spat folding his arms.

"What?" Zac asked.

"Ragnarok" Crona said.

"I bet he secretly enjoyed it and wants to do it again well guess what Zero"

"It's Zac" Zac interrupted stepping back a little.

"Zero, Zac it's all the same and well back to the point THRER IS NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE JUMP ON US THIS TIME WILL BE WAITING!" he basically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Um Ragnarok" Crona said.

"What" Ragnarok snapped.

"Err nothing let's just go to bed" Crona said trying to change the subject.

"What, oh I get it you want to make it that were going to walk away but really were going to launch a surprise attack good thinking" Ragnarok persisted.

"No we're just going now, bye Zac" Crona said with a wave and turning around to go back to his room.

"Hey wait where do you think you're going turn around and fight, pansy!" Ragnarok complained punching Crona on the head. Zac just stood there trying to work out what just happened when something dropped on his back. Zac gasped and span around trying to find what just ran along his back but slipped in the proses. As Zac was falling down someone caught him.

"Whoa there you okay kid?" A voice said from behind Zac.

"Yeah thanks" Zac replied but then he noticed the arms that stopped his fall were a bluey-purple colour. Zac looked up and stared into the face of Sid one of the teachers in the school. "I wanna go home" Zac whimpered before passing out.


End file.
